


Sleeping Arrangments

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is wearing a turtleneck and Rufus has a lot of questions.





	Sleeping Arrangments

“Nice turtleneck” Rufus’ comment made him look up from his book and - as expected - find Lucy entering the room.  
“Thanks,” she said giving her friend a raised eyebrow in confusion at his sudden fashion sense. “Is there any coffee left?” she asked while checking.  
“Ah, no, not anymore” Rufus answered still watching her with raised eyebrows. If Lucy had grown a second head he wouldn’t have looked so confused.  
The historian let out a sigh and was about to start making herself some more coffee when Flynn decided it was time to intervene.  
“I made you some,” he said.  
Lucy gave him a pleasantly surprised smile and Rufus expression got even more twisted in shock.  
Putting his book down for a moment, Garcia raised a mug from the table, which Lucy gladly accepted.  
“Thank you, Flynn,” she said taking a sip “Oh…” she lowered her voice and leaned closer to his ear once she sat down on arm of his chair. “have you seen my black brassiere?” she was clearly trying to keep this as private as possible.  
He gave her a small smile, amused at the whole situation. “Have you checked my laundry?” It wouldn’t be the first time things got mixed and undergarments got where they shouldn’t be, leading to very interesting situations.  
“Not yet” she answered, her cheeks going a little red. “I’ll check later”  
“Ah, Lucy” Rufus called, getting her attention. “Where have you been sleeping?” he asked, clearly trying to understand the level of intimacy he was witnessing.  
“Oh, Agent Christopher got us an extra bed” Lucy explained without really answering his question.  
“Okay, but… Are you in Wyatt’s room?” he got to the point.  
“No, I’m sleeping at Flynn’s,” she said, making Rufus pause and wonder just what he missed while being “dead”.  
“Just so you know, I’m not changing roommates,” Garcia said with a smirk. “The Flynn club accepts only history geeks”  
“I’ll survive that” Rufus dismissed. “I’m just wondering how Agent Christopher agreed to that”  
“Flynn is our ally” Denise reminded joining them in the room, passing to make herself her second cup of coffee. “And Lucy trusts him”  
“And I wouldn’t press further if I were you, son” Connor commented without raising eyes from his reading.  
Rufus was clearly in need of further explanation.  
“You don’t wanna know” Jiya added.  
“We make out, sometimes,” Flynn said smirking, earning a punch on the arm from Lucy.  
“What?” Rufus questioned.  
“I told you,” Jiya said.  
“I--”  
“Drop it, buddy” Wyatt told him, patting his shoulder before leaving to the bathroom.  
“How long have I slept?” his questioned earned amused grins.  
It was great to have Rufus back.


End file.
